Blue heart
by bunnygirl867
Summary: When we were young,she was sweet, kind and caring while when she was young she was a spoiled, cold and didn't like me so much but now ... "so who do you chose?" "I can't" "why?" "I make a promise with one of them that I will marry them when we are older"
1. Chapter 1: Promises

A/n: Hey! Everyone This is my new story called, Blue heart I'm not sure what to called it so ya please review and enjoy it :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon or any of its characters.

Blue heart

Chapter 1

Jack's POV

My name is Jack, and I'm here to take over my grandfather's old farm. I can still remember the happy times I had there.

I walked stood outside the house that once belong to my grandfather, 'how small' I thoughted to myself, "Jack?" that voice I heard it before, I turned my head and looked at the girl that occupied my mind everyday, that brown hair, that sweet smile and that beautiful face, Celia.

"Celia! It's been so long" I ran over to hugged her, she holded me back, but we let go after a while, blushing she said "Jack what brings you here?". Blushing I said "I'm here to take over my grandfather's farm... but it will take a while".

Grandfather's farm has not been used for as long as I can remember. That place is as good as a ghost home. Giggling, Celia place her one hand on my shoulder "don't worry, Jack I'll help as much as I can" I nodded, It sure is nice to have a childhood friend in a place you have not been in for a long time.

"Jack... do you remember how we used to play when we were young" Celia popped that question all of sudden.

_Flashback:_

"_Jack don't go!" a crying Celia was holding onto me tightly, "I'll be back I promise!" I rubbed her head as she stopped crying, "really?" she asked another time, "Yes! And when I'm back we can play more!"._

_She let go of me, I picked up a blue flower on the ground and put it into her hair, she gave me her sweet smile and touched the flower "When I grow up ! will Jack be my..."_

_End flashback_

"Well, I better go back to Vesta" she begin walking away "you should come see us! and we sell seeds too!" with that she left.

"Well, time to meet everyone!" I cheerfully said to myself, I walked away from the farm and begin showing myself to everyone.

"Well, now so far I met almost everyone" I said to talked to myself 'man, I need to stop talking to myself' I thought to myself.

The only place left is the huge mansion, I wonder who lives there, I walked there with eager, I lightly knock the door, a butler opens the door, Wait! I met him before "Master Jack!" there he goes again calling me master. "Sebastian, how many times have I told you, don't called me Master" he laugh as he let me into the house, and I can tell you the inside is ten times more bigger than the outside.

A elder lady came down, and that lady is called Romana, she the 'boss' of the house "Jack! How long as it been since you came here!" I smile and nodded.

"Lumina! Come down here Jack is here!" She scream through the stairs, Lumina... I have not seen her for a long time too, I remember she didn't liked me at all when we first met, at that time her parents were still alived...

A girl wearing a yellow hairband and a matching clothering came down, she didn't looked all that pleased looks like she was busy doing her hair or something. "Jack? It's been so long since I saw you". Her eyes brightly a little.

"Why don't you go a walk with Jack" Romana pushed Lumina in the back towards me, she blush all of sudden "Lumina! Are you having a fever?" I asked, her face was red, she looks like she was having a fever.

"I'm fine" she walked next to me, we didn't say anything for a while "so how've you been?" she asked to break the silent "I'm fine, you?".

"I'm fine too" She ended it "Hey, Jack did you remember when we were little" I faced her 'does that mean Lumina remembers?' I thought to myself.

_Flashback:_

"_Hey Jack?" Lumina asked me in a cold tone, looks like she still doesn't like me "what is it?" she sign and looked away "are you leaving tonight?" is she worried? "ya" she place her hand on top of mine all of sudden. "Promise me when that you will..."_

_Flashback ends_

That's all I can remember as we carry on walking I wonder to myself 'why can't I remember what I promise Celia and Lumina?' .

_A/n: That's all folks please review and tell me what you think _ It's a LOVE TRIANGLE XD_


	2. Chapter 2: Coming closer

_A/n: hey! No reviews ... but I still want to write chapter 2, so please Review and enjoy_

Celia's pov

The sun shine my face and I begin to get up, I remove my pink dress and put on my farm-like clothes and walked out, since Jack came to forget-me-not valley. I've been so happy, since his my childhood friend and all.

But Marlin's been giving Jack the 'black face'all the time, it gives me an uneasy feeling and Lumina been looking at Jack. Does she like him? I hope not, we're friends after all. If I get Jack, Lumina will be so heartbroken but if she gets Jack I will...be so sad.

But that's life like my mother used to tell me, I went out and water the crops, harvest some vegetables and went on my walked, suddenly I saw Jack right in front of me, "Wait. Jack!" he turned his head behind and saw me, I ran up to him and said "Ha...ha...ha... I finally caught up to you" he laugh at me. "Jack, you're really fast!" I giggle at him "If there something that you want?" he blushed at me, I blushed back. "Oh! I'm sorry, a little while ago I was on my way to the spring, and then I saw you. I thought we could go together, that's why I was following you." I stopped to breathe "do you want to join me?".

He think for a while, I became scared, he smile at me "sure! I'll like that!" I smile at him "Really? That's great. Well, let's go." I begin walking with him beside him, when we reach the spring "It's so pretty, everytime I come by here" he laugh at me, I stare at him "what's so funny?" he clear his throat and begin speaking "Celia, have you heard of the legend of the harvest goddess?" I suddenly felt a small feel of happiness "Jack, do you believed in it too?" he nodded his head "I'm so happy, everytime I tell this tale to others they all laugh at me" he seem quiet all of sudden.

"I always come here to pray for my health" I said softy, he seem to be loss of words "Celia, how's your heath?" I blush a little, "Ya, after I came here I feel so much better" he smiled at me. His smile was so caring and so nice.

"Well, I'm glad your here" Jack placed his hand on my shoulder, I smile a bit. "If your not here, I might be bored" I blush a bit after his words. "Thank you, Jack".

After that. He walked me home and waved good bye, Marlin suddenly looks angry, I didn't know what his so angry about.

Lumina's POV

"Lumina, will you please help me pick up some things from the village?" My grandmother, Romana asked me, even though I didn't want to, I have no choice but to agree. Usually, I would go with Sebastian, my butler. But today was the first time. I would be going to the next village on my own, But there are some good points about it. Maybe I would be able to see my friend, Mary.

I head towards the path heading to the next village, "Lumina!" I heard a voice calling me, I turned my head and saw Jack running towards me. "Jack?" he stopped right in font of me and took a time to breathe, I giggle a bit. "You going somewhere?" I asked. "Ya, I'm visiting my sister from next town" I didn't heard that he have a sister from Mineral Town.

"Can I go with you?" he asked, I smile a bit "Sure, not that I mind or anything" he begin to walked beside me while we go to Mineral Town.

When we reach there, Thomas greeted us his the mayor of Mineral Town. But something about him makes me suspicion, "I'll head to the maket to get the things for my grandmother" he nod and let me leave him. When I reach the maket, Karen greet me right away, if you don't know, she the daughter of the owner of the maket. She loves Wine and that can make her very happy.

After handing me the item she asked "so I heard Jack is here?" I raise an eyebrow, she knows Jack "You know Jack?" she nod her head "Yep! Jack used to live here" she place her head on her hands like she daydreaming about her dreamdate "Jack was very popular here, every girl liked him but to bad he liked another girl that didn't like him back" I was confused, Jack sure is a mysterious boy.

Jack's pov

I head to the farm that I used to live in, it looks the same as usual. Animals, Crops and people...their all the same. "Bark! Bark! Bark!" a dog running towads me, Lunch...that was the name, my sister,Claire called him. I patted him lightly and he return it with a friendly bark. The door to the house open and I saw my sister, Claire. Still the same, the long blonde hair, those light blue eyes. "Hey Claire!" I waved to her, she ran towards me and hug me "I miss you little bro! did miss me?" she finally release me. "How is everything?" she dragged me all over her farm showing off everything around it, even the pond.

I sat on the light grass, thinking about the memories in this village. The hearbreak and the rest.

_This is the end of this chapter, even though there are no review I wanted to do this story anyway ^^ so who do you want Jack to end up with this chapter both the girls got closer to Jack in this Chapter. _


End file.
